In recent years, a mortality rate caused by cancer extremely decreases due to evolution of a diagnosis technique for serious illness, such as cancer, and of a technique of cancer treatment, with evolution of medical technology. However, presenting to a hospital at regular intervals for diagnosis to prevent cancer burdens a patient. In contrast, many patients actually present to a hospital after realizing wrong physical condition, and thus unfortunately still many people have cancer. In addition, no practical device for preventing cancer has been developed yet, so that it cannot be said that cancer prevention is sufficiently achieved.
In light of the circumstances, the present inventors have studied for a long time with a strong desire for manufacturing a device that is really required in the market, such as a device capable of more simply and easily diagnosing serious illness, such as cancer, at home without presenting to a hospital, to achieve prevention or early treatment of serious illness.
The present applicants have developed devices, such as: a device that is mounted in a seat of a Western-style toilet to collect defecation gas discharged into a bowl when a test subject defecates to acquire the amount of stool discharged on the basis of a concentration of carbon dioxide contained in the defecation gas as a biological information index (refer to Patent Literature 1); and a device in which a deodorizing device assembled in a seat of a flush toilet sucks defecation gas that is discharged together when a test subject defecates so that a carbon dioxide gas sensor measures a concentration of carbon dioxide of the gas sucked to allow intestinal conditions of a test subject to be estimated on the basis of the measured concentration of carbon dioxide (refer to Patent Literature 2). Unfortunately, these devices estimate only current intestinal conditions, so that it is impossible to achieve a purpose of the present inventors to enable serious illness, such as cancer, to be simply and easily diagnosed, as well as to enable a risk state of the serious illness to be simply and easily acquired. In addition, there is also known a fart detector in which gas sensor is arranged so as to be brought into contact with air near an excretory organ of a human to detect a fart on the basis of a peak value of output of the gas sensor (Patent Literature 3). In the fart detector, a tube inserted into an excretory organ of a patient staying in bed in a diaper or underwear worn by the patient is drawn, and air is sucked through the tube by a suction pump to collect a fart of the patient. In addition, the fart detector only distinguishes a fart and urination on the basis of a half-value width of a peak value of output of the gas sensor so that a doctor checks whether a fart is discharged after an appendix operation, or time to replace a diaper is detected, whereby it is impossible to achieve the purpose of the present inventors. Meanwhile, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-160049 (Patent Literature 4) discloses a portable type apparatus for measuring a risk of colorectal cancer that includes a sensor for measuring methyl mercaptan gas from components of a fart discharged by a test subject, a calculation unit for calculating a concentration of the methyl mercaptan gas measured by the sensor, and a display, to estimate a risk of acquiring colorectal cancer.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-43182 (Patent Literature 5) describes a biological monitoring device. In the biological monitoring device, a fabric T-bandage to which gas sensor is attached is provided so that the gas sensor is arranged near an anus to detect a fart discharged from the anus. A signal from the gas sensor is transmitted to a processor to be stored in a memory. It is also known that data stored in a memory is compared with previous data, and that a warning is displayed in a display device if there is abnormality, such as a large difference.
Japanese Patent No. 3525157 (Patent Literature 6) describes a method of measuring components of flatus. In the method of measuring components of flatus, a sampling tube is arranged at a portion in a seat of a toilet. When a person to be measured turns on a main switch of a device, a suction pump is operated to suck gas near an anus. An index gas detector always measures a concentration of carbonic acid gas in the gas sucked, and a control/arithmetic processing unit recognizes that a flatus has been diffused if the concentration measured steeply increases. If a flatus is diffused, another suction pump starts operating to allow a part of gas sucked to be inserted into a sample measuring tube. An inserted sample is fed into a column so that gas components are separated to be ionized. It is also known that the amount of ionization is converted into an electric signal so that a concentration of gas components of a detection object in the flatus is measured.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-206945 (Patent Literature 7) describes a health information utilization system. In the health information utilization system, personal health information on health management, inputted from a terminal device, is individually stored in a database of each of a plurality of data centers, and an analysis server device reads out the personal health information to analyze it. A big data creation server device searches the personal health information under a specific condition to create big data and store it. The health information utilization system allows health content based on knowledge in a special field to be browsed at a terminal device, and stores the personal health information in the plurality of data centers to manage it, as well as allows a health determination result acquired by applying automatic determination processing to the personal health information, and a health determination result acquired by determination processing applied by an expert, to be browsed at a terminal. The system described above is also known.
In order to develop a device capable of diagnosing serious illness, such as cancer, in recent years, it has been known that there is a correlation between disease of colorectal cancer and components of flatus contained in a fart and a stool, as also described in Patent Literature 4 described above, for example. Specifically, colorectal cancer patients have more methyl mercaptan gas containing a sulfur component, in components of flatus, as compared with healthy people.